Obsession and Posession
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Sakyo is thinking about how Shinobu always says he's obsessed and when he talks to him about it he learns another little habit that he has as well. Yaoi


100 Theme Challenge

71. Obsession

Sakyo wouldn't have said he was obsessed, just attentive really. Not that anyone would buy it, but he never thought of himself as being obsessed with anything.

Apart from Dark Knight Dragooon.

But he was a blader after all, that was his sport and surely that was okay to be obsessed with? But no, right now he found that one person who called him obsessed; on a few numerous occasions, mainly after they had made love, was his lover.

Sakyo didn't mind that, but he did begin to wonder if he _was_ obsessed with him.

Obsession – the domination of one's thoughts or feelings by a persistent idea, image or desire

Obsess – to dominate or preoccupy the thoughts, feelings or desire of a person

_I suppose those are true_. Sakyo thought to himself with a smirk; _But it's Shinobu's fault._

He had noticed that his lover always called him obsessed after they made lover, he rarely said it when they were battling each other.

It made him wonder though, why did he obsess over Shinobu? It wasn't just when they had made love, he knew that too well, but it just became more obvious after the act, at least to his lover who always called him out on it.

He thought about it, but he really didn't fully understand it himself. He supposed he could admit he was obsessed over him, but why?

_Is it really a bad thing?_ He had asked that from Shinobu himself, as they lay in bed together, the sandy haired male resting his head on his chest.

"It's like you aren't satisfied with what we've just done," He admitted, although he normally would have put it across more delicately than he did right then, but he was so tired; "Like you are horny all over again,"

"Don't you think it's because you look so damn hot?" Sakyo asked him, not taking his words to heart.

"_No_ you look hot," Shinobu told him; "You always seem to know what you are doing,"

"I thought we were going to talk about my obsession with you? Not about your obsession to keep up with my sexual expertise,"

Lifting his head up slightly he looked at him; "I think I will always feel like a novice compared to you,"

"Does that matter? You can learn what you like, provided it be with me or on your own,"

"There's that possessive mark,"

"I thought you considered me obsessive?"

"I do, and also possessive,"

"Can I help it that I don't want anyone to see you as you are with me?"

Shinobu blushed; "You know this is only for you," He placed his head back onto his chest and took a deep breath; "Right now I just want to sleep,"

"All right,"

_I suppose possessive is more to my taste._ Sakyo thought to himself with a smirk.

Posessive – 1. Of or relating to ownership or possession

2. Having or manifesting a desire to control or dominate another

Sakyo frowned at the second meaning, which went on to say that the possessive on would try and limit the other's time with other people.

_I don't do that._ He thought to himself, and then remembered how Shinobu now had to train with him instead of with Zero and the other's; _That was due to Zero not being able to accept something that was important to his friend._

He wouldn't lie, he did enjoy dominating Shinobu, but his lover _allowed_ him to do so and he seemed to take great pleasure in it as well.

When the young girl, Mal, came round to speak to them and check to see how Shinobu was doing with his training, it was always the same news;

"Zero still hasn't calmed down yet," She told them and didn't look at Shinobu as she said it.

Once she was gone his lover would sit, dejected on the sofa and try to figure out where he went wrong.

"You shouldn't obsess over this," Sakyo told him softly and those pale green eyes just looked at him, as though he didn't know what he was talking about; "This is something Zero needs to get over himself,"

"But I…"

"You did nothing wrong, Zero needs to learn that you make choices for yourself, not to please him,"

_If I ever meet him again I will beat him within an inch of his life._ Sakyo thought to himself, hating the torment that Shinobu was putting himself through and hating the fact that every night he would try to figure out how he could make it up to Zero.

"I know…" He said but just knowing that didn't make it any easier.

Over time Sakyo found that while he was obsessive and possessive over his lover, his lover was busy obsessing over his former friend. It was something that _shouldn't_ have hurt, had Shinobu not managed to get under his skin it would have been easy to just brush off and let it go, but given the fact that he did _love_ the other blader it wasn't so easy to just brush away any more.

_If this is going to seem like I am possessive then so be._ He walked over to where Shinobu was busy making some toast for breakfast as he pulled him close and felt Shinobu push himself closer to him.

With a kiss to the neck and a gentle nuzzle he looked to see that Shinobu had gone back to focusing on the food.

"You know we need to talk," Sakyo said those words that no one in any relationship wanted to hear.

"Talk?" Shinobu said softly, putting the toast to a low heat and turning to face him; "About what?"

"Your obsession with Zero,"

"I am not…" He began to argue.

"You _are_," Sakyo began; "Every night without fail, unless we've made love, you think about everything that you _could_ have done so Zero wouldn't be so angry,"

"Wouldn't…"

"Hush," Sakyo said sharply and he stopped interrupting him; "You always think of him, now I am wondering if maybe we should just let this go,"

"No," Shinobu said stubbornly; "No, I love you damn it!"

"Really? Because right now it seems like Zero is more important to you,"

"He's my friend…" Shinobu stopped; "Was… Fuck," He sighed and for a moment Sakyo could see the tears that were just waiting to spill down his cheeks; "If… If you don't want me anymore, then fine, you can go,"

"Am sure Zero will welcome you back with open arms,"

At that comment Shinobu moved to slap his face _hard_ and Sakyo felt all the pent-up tension with his lovers body thru that slap.

"I said I loved you, you bastard, if you don't want it then just leave!" He began to turn around again when Sakyo pulled him close; "No… Let go!" Although he tried to slap his hands away only finding that it wasn't working; "Sakyo…"

"I wanted to talk," Sakyo told him; "Not start an argument that meant to pushing me away. But your obsessiveness over Zero…" He took a moment and decided to put it out there; "It _hurts_,"

He stopped struggling and instead of snapping something back, he raised his hand to gently stroke Sakyo's rather red cheek; "I'm sorry," He kissed his cheek and then kiss his lips; "I'm sorry. I just… I was selfish,"

"What?" Sakyo looked confused, not understanding how he could be at all selfish under the circumstances.

"Because I kept trying to figure out how to get my friend back, I forgot that it would be hurting you too," Shinobu told him; "Because, you are my friend too, you'd have to be considering we spend every day together,"

"Yes, I suppose we are," Sakyo said, but he didn't look that comfortable with the title; "I prefer lover though,"

With a small smile Shinobu nodded; "All right, that will always be on top,"

"When am I not?" He said with a grin when the doorbell rang and they both jumped in surprise; "Finish the breakfast," He said and walked away to get it.

"Yes master," Shinobu said teasingly.

With a grin Sakyo opened the door to find Benkei and Mal there and he was on guard, he might not mind either of them, in fact he didn't mind Mal at all but he knew they helped Zero out so he wouldn't let himself relax before them.

"Here," Mal handed him a leftlet and he saw that there was a beyblade tournament.

"So, what…" Sakyo began.

"There is a company called DNA, they are trying to wrangle their way in to taking over from the WBBA, that's the group that Kira is part of, Tsubasa and Madoka are trying to figure out what they are planning to do," Benkei explained, not realising that Sakyo had no idea who Madoka was nor did he know what Tsubasa had to do with this, although he was fully aware of the Eagle blader who had helped the Legend Bladers; but he didn't think Tsubasa would help in this kind of thing.

"The tournament is going to start in a few days," Mal finally said and Sakyo nodded; "Is Shinobu all right?"

"Getting breakfast," Sakyo told her and heard the kettle going on; "And making tea,"

"You'll need to train hard for this, Kira is a powerful blader," Benkei commented and began to move away.

"Tell Shinobu I will deal with Zero," Mal told him quickly before running off to follow the man.

Sakyo just nodded and closed the door looking at the leaflet in his hand and frowning; _A tournament by the WBBA… and another company wanting to take its place?_

"Who was it?" Shinobu asked, eating his toast as he waited for his tea to be ready.

"Mal and that other guy,"

"Benkei,"

"Whatever," He shrugged and put the leaflet on the table, letting Shinobu look at it for himself; "They said a company called DNA are trying to take over from the WBBA and that they are the ones who helped aid Kira,"

"So Kira is part of DNA," Shinobu frowned and finished his toast; "All right, just means we need to train harder,"

Sakyo never told him with Mal had said before she ran off, he didn't think it would be worth it considering the argument that they had before they came.

"Maybe we need to train differently," Shinobu said thoughtfully and he began to pour out the tea.

"Differently? How so?"

"I don't know, but I want to have something to shake it up a bit, to make sure we are strong enough to beat Kira," Shinobu said his name with distain and Sakyo smirked, pleased by it.

"I might have an idea…"

"Yes well your idea is just making you horny, so perhaps not," Shinobu told him, his eyes gazed down to Sakyo's semi-hard member; _That's all he thinks about isn't it._

"It's a two in one though,"

With a sigh Shinobu shook his head; "How about a deal?"

"All right, what kind of deal?"

"If we train two full days without any funny stuff," He gave him a warning look; "Then the day after we can…" He smiled; "Play,"

"And you think that will be more affective training?"

"Well it will give us something to look forward to wouldn't it?"

"All right, then once I win the tournament," Sakyo began to Shinobu was about to argue with him when he put his finger over his lips; "When I win I can have you however I see fit,"

"Not in front of people,"

"No, in a room, with just us,"

"You have to beat me first,"

"I expect to face you at the final," Sakyo told him; "And you had better be there,"

"I will be,"

The look Shinobu had on his face just made Sakyo want to kiss him…. And do a few other things to him as well, however he refrained and instead moved him back and fixed up his tea to how he liked it;

"Good, because I will make sure everyone there will regret getting in my way,"

"Don't you always?" Shinobu said and shook his head when he realised what he said and backtracked; "I didn't mean it like that,"

"Oh I am pretty sure you _love_ getting in my way," He said with a wicked grin and Shinobu could see clearly that there was a look of promise in those eyes that Sakyo would make sure that he enjoyed every minute that he would _get in his way_.

Shinobu didn't doubt it for a second, if anything he was going to relish the time that they would train together in a new way, and the tournament.

_I will face off with him in the finals. I will._


End file.
